


all in good faith (you're enough, you're in love)

by kuro49



Series: No Nuptials Necessary [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Wife Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Up on the dinner table and on all fours, Jason is both the main course and dessert.Before that, Dick preps him thoroughly.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: No Nuptials Necessary [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298645
Comments: 22
Kudos: 117





	all in good faith (you're enough, you're in love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/gifts).



> the summary is a little cannibal-ly but i promise it's not that at all 😂 
> 
> part of it originally posted to [tumblr here](https://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/640622003023429632/scandalsavagefanfic-setsailslash-you-cant-just) (slightly nsfw pic of a nice plush booty), special shoutout to scandalsavage 💖 for getting me back into writing something new for wifey verse even though this ends a bit abruptly and they don't actually fuck... 😔
> 
> btw: the toy mentioned in the fic is not this insane but also, i need you all to look at [this](https://twitter.com/CavernousCuntFF/status/1270494815512178690?s=20) (extremely nsfw) and tell me i didn't imagine this because im p sure this is the peak of human performance being pushed to a new extreme.

Dick is a good person.

He knows this for a fact. At the core of him, he just wants to be kind, to cherish the person he loves.

Even given consideration to all of his past mistakes, and there's a fair amount of them. He only wants to do some good in the world in his lifetime. It strikes him as something special, that Jason makes him want to become just the opposite. It's got to be. Even if he has no word for it. Dick isn't a cruel man, but he wants to become exactly that for Jason's enjoyment. He isn't mean by nature, but he isn't against following that low dark dangerous voice at the back of his head that likes to play devil's advocate while Jason is at his mercy.

The sight of Jason always kicks start a mounting sensation deep in his gut.

And it all comes to a slow simmering boil with each time they meet to do just this.

It's how Jason's eyes go glassy, all rimmed in red. A flush high over his cheeks, his mouth parting around a wordless keen. If he has to compare it to anything at all, Dick imagines it might feel a lot like a grade school romance where you pull on the hair of the cute girl you like until she is crying inconsolably to the teacher.

"You're doing so well, greedy little hole just swallowing it all up like you're made for it." Dick strokes his fingers over Jason's face, feels the heat radiating from his skin, feels the hot wet drops of tears smearing messily across his cheeks. Even if it is a lie and a blatant one at that too, Dick says it with enough encouragement infused into it that he nearly has Jason convinced. "Just a lil'bit more, okay?"

The toy is barely halfway in, and they both know that.

Just as they both know that this is probably too big for him to really take. But there is something to being set up for failure that has Jason going completely pliant under Dick's whims. It's the promise of punishment, of begging for forgiveness.

Jason chokes mid-nod when Dick forces the toy in another inch. And it's so much.

The expression on Jason's face as he is being tipped into territories of being overwhelmed is captivating.

His rim is stretched taut around the bright silicone, gripping down on it tight. His walls are fluttering around what is already buried inside of him, and it's thick and huge and unforgiving where it has him straining to accommodate any more of it. Jason's mind looks as thought he is reeling with knowing just how much _more_ there is to come when it's so much bigger than any of the sex toys they've used before. A good few sizes up from even the biggest one in their usual arsenal of dildo. The base thick enough that Jason's pretty sure that even his own closed fist doesn't come close in comparison.

Jason tries to breathe around the intrusion but Dick only holds it firmly in his grip, drizzling more lube onto it to help ease the slide. He works it in with patience, nipping kisses up along the inside of Jason's thighs as he trembles beneath his hands.

Dick chuckles deeply, pushing aside the hem of the apron to glance at Jason's cock, such a pretty red at the crown and glistening precum without shame.

"Should I be worried that I might not be enough for you anymore?"

Jason tries to throw an arm over his face but Dick doesn't let him hide, scolding him by pushing the toy in another inch. Dick makes a noncommittal noise as Jason sobs wetly, his cheeks the same shade as his cock, the embarrassment forcing his blush to flood down to his chest. 

"Maybe from now on," Dick smiles slow, tapping at the base, giving Jason barely a few seconds of breather before he is nudging it even further inside, "I'll always have to fuck you with a few toys already in you before you'll even feel me."

The deep blue of Jason's apron is hemmed in white lace, and to be greeted with Jason Todd in just that as soon as he steps through the front door breaks even the best of men. Flustered before he even gets within reach of him, it's Jason's way of saying that just because he gets embarrassed doesn't mean he doesn't like it at all.

His skin is washed in warmth, pliable and all for Dick.

Dick learns that this might just be another way for him to cherish the ones he loves.

" _God_ , Jay." His hand twists the toy for good measures, and the girth of it looks and feels impossible when Jason just lets out yet another meaningless moan. "You're just incredible, aren't you?"

The squelch is wet and obscene when he draws back just to bury it even deeper. Jason doesn't know how to hide it from him, and it takes his breath away, forces it from him really when Jason's body simply opens up greedily for more. Like it's the only thing he knows anymore. Just as Dick's trained him to do.

Even a good man can become helpless when given power of this kind.

Jason isn't a bad person.

If he's made to really come to terms about it. He just isn't good enough to come clean.

It isn't his fault that this is what gets him off anymore. Humiliation and desperation going hand in hand when that's Dick's fingers fisted in his hair dragging him to his knees to feed him his cock. Thick scent of sweat and precum hitting his tongue all bitter with salt. The sensation has him feeling all warm and fuzzy from his groin down to the tips of his toes when that's Dick's foot rubbing him roughly through the cheap fabric of another apron, drawing back just as he's close to coming all over himself. Ruining yet another orgasm he's on the cusp of.

Jason will admit to it if Dick ever gathers the courage to ask him for the truth: That it doesn't even have to be any of these things if only it's with Dick.

He is half a turn away from heading back into the kitchen with their dirty plates in hand when Dick speaks up.

"Up on the table for me, love." He says, and it's like the man timed it just right too. Punctuating his request with a little tap of his ring against the wood of the table when Jason isn’t following through in the next second.

His impatience a warning all on its own. His words feeling like a particularly sharp slap across his cheek when Jason knows Dick is always deliberate with his choice of vocabulary. It comes with these rules of theirs, in this game that they play, like there is any real meaning behind it beyond making him his wife.

And that last word has him following through every time just to be called that one more time.

It's pathetic really, but that's him whether he likes it or not.

Jason puts the plates down on the countertop, keeping his head firmly tipped down so his gaze is set to the ground. Because he knows himself better than anyone else, and he knows exactly how he is when he's in this precise headspace. If he's to catch a glimpse of the expression over Dick's face, he'll surely just go sinking down on both knees and staying right there for the rest of the evening.

Dick doesn't let him get to that point when he taps the table once more, reminding him of his request.

His ring clicking sharply, echoing loudly for Jason as he climbs up on the kitchen table and stays there on all fours.

"Darling, I'm going to eat you out," Dick starts. Taking charge with one hand caressing the inside of Jason's bare knee to up over the curve of his ass, goosebumps rising wherever his fingertips linger. "And when I'm done, I'm going to bend you over the edge of this table and fuck you nice and deep and hard for however long I want."

The apron string feels thin, fragile even where it’s tied taut around his bare waist. And if the colour matches the same shade of Nightwing's emblem, neither one of them points it out. The lace fringe drags high across his thighs with the smallest shifts, tickling the vulnerable skin there when it has him imagining phantom hands groping him all over.

He can't help the faint tremble in his hips or the full body shiver that wracks through him when he is thinking about the bruises that will surely decorate his hips as he's being taken repeatedly against the edge of the dinner table.

Jason tries his hardest to hold still, letting out a low groan in anticipation because he hasn’t even had Dick’s mouth on him and he already has to bite down on his bottom lip to stifle the little whimpers that want to crawl from between his clenched teeth.

It’s Dick’s hands finally taking hold of him with a grasp of his cheeks, spreading them apart.

The cool air of the room hits him where Dick’s got him exposed, his taint on display.

Dick’s chuckle is deep, is amused, that perfect edge of mean when he brings a palm down over Jason's ass for an audible whine, loud and wanton, and every bit desperate.

After all, Dick wasn't the one made to sit through dinner with a too-big toy buried to the hilt inside of him, shifting every time he tries to lift his arm to feed himself. No, Dick was taking his sweet time, finishing his full plate, humming over how delicious everything was while Jason was writhing in his seat the entire time right beside him. Jason nearly snaps the handle of the metal spoon in his grip when he could keenly feel how the plug would press and push and move and rub against the spots that even Dick's cock couldn't reach.

"You're going to be good and quiet for me?" Dick asks, brushing a kiss to the base of Jason's spine, right below where the ribbon of the apron is tied into a neat bow.

Jason nods, dropping his head down between his arms, letting out a soft resounding sob that is barely contained within the confines of his heaving chest at the first press of Dick’s tongue against his rim, laving over the base of the thick plug pressed deep into him. His fingertips sink into the plush curve of Jason's ass, and Dick squeezes down with both hands until he is leaving little imprints all over bare skin.

Like he hasn't already marked Jason inside and out.

His eyes squeezing shut, and that word alone is a mantra taking precedence inside of his head as Dick goes to withdraw the toy so he can delve in with his mouth. His hole quivering weakly, gaping around nothing after so long of being forced to take a plug of this size.

 _Yes_ , Jason thinks again and again. His answer always the same for whatever Dick asks of him.


End file.
